Hawkstar
Hawkfire is a young, slender, orange and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality Hawkfire is clever, sarcastic, and swift-pawed. She is one of the fastest runners in her Clan, and is a brilliant hunter. Hawkfire usually argues with anyone who even looks at her. She is very quick to jump into a battle, making other cats suspicious of her. History She is first seen as the RiverClan deputy. On the WindClan border fight, she fights her friend, Icestorm during the battle and felt very guilty. After the fight, Sunblaze, WindClan's medicine cat, reveals that she is his sister, and that he takes after her fierce loyalty. Hawkfire was chosen for Coppernose's mysterious prophecy, "Unite, or DIE." She was one of the five cats chosen to go to the Tribe of Rushing Water, visited in a dream by the first RiverClan leader, Riverstar. Hawkfire shows feelings towards Firepelt but they were soon shattered after he attacked her and nearly killed her. She still has some affection towards him, even though he dislikes her. After caught from meeting in secret, Hawkfire is forced to decide between her Clan or Firepelt, and she chooses to fight with Firepelt. Hawkfire is forced to fight her Clanmates, making them suspicious and angry, especially Glossypaw. Hawkfire left RiverClan to join ThunderClan to be with her mate. Firepelt asks Ravenstar if she can join the clan, and she agrees to. She later gives birth to Firepelt's single kit, Burnkit. In the IRC Forest by Silvertree, Hawkfire sees a fight between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She protects her mate Firestar from Rubystar, the RiverClan leader. When Tigerdawn attacks her and tears her throat out, Hawkfire dies of blood loss. Her Clanmates are very grieved, and so is RiverClan. Burnkit and Firestar are distraught. She joins StarClan and warns Firestar of dangers to come. It is also revealed that her father is Lizardtail. She fights the first battle against the Dark Forest. Hawkfire later cleverly comes up with a prophecy: The stars shall look over the blames, that set the forest on flames. The shadows will arise and take over, blowing the leaders' cover. She, along with all of StarClan fight the Dark Forest in a couple of days long battle. She dies once, but it sent back to StarClan and continues to fight. She nearly kills Blazingstar and Tigerdawn. She also saves the life of her mate, Firestar. She is one of the Council of 8 as the Council of Death and Fortune. This council does not suit Hawkfire, but she took the position proudly. Hawkfire makes a camp, Camp of Death and Fortune to judge cats on their deaths to either send them to StarClan or the Dark Forest. She is the ruler, or Judge, of the camp. Hawkfire also cats of her Jury to change into chickadees to help a cat in need, also called doing Fortune. Hawkfire is later seen in StarClan not accepting the fact that Batstar is the true leader of ThunderClan, and wishes for her mate, Firepelt to return to his normal position once more. She shows a strong tone of dislike against Ravenstar. She willingly gives her last life to Hawkkit who is later born to Lightfire and Riverfall. Hawkfire's life now lives in the small kit. Image Gallery Image:Hawkfire.png| Warrior Image:Hawkfire(D).png| Deputy Image:Hawkfire(Q).png| Queen Real life pic Quotes Family Members Mate: :Firepelt (Former) - Deceased, StarClan / Dark Forest member Sons: :Burnpelt - Living :Forestheart - Living Father: :Lizardtail - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Mother: :Ripplefrost - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Brother: :Sunblaze - Living Grandsons: :Stormheart - Living :Bramblefang - Living Granddaughter: :Sunwing - Living :Maplekit - Living Family Tree Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Mentor Category:Council of 8 Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Hawkfire's Characters